


A Wild Claydol in Alola

by afterlaterish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterlaterish/pseuds/afterlaterish
Summary: A story of a man discovering a loving LGBTQ triad with a nonbinary Claydol and a Gardevoir.
Kudos: 3





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic ever, and it was kinda inspired by quarantine boredom. Will add more chapters as they're written.

"Beautiful," I said, staring down the Alolan hillside to the ocean. A solitary Toucannon, lazily winging just above the sea, slips out of my line of sight as it moves towards the setting sun. A small, lazy campfire burns in a small hollow under volcanic rocks, and rather than a tent, I've set up a lean-to shelter against the wind and any possible rain, to give free field of view in case a wild pokemon shows up. 

The Ultra Beasts have finally slowed to the point that the local authorities can handle them, so my temporary position with the Task Force has ended, and now I'm finally taking a break to enjoy the beautiful islands. I've done a lot of freelance work since my time with Magma, time I really regret at this point in my life. I'm not as young, and I've escaped my upbringing, and I just don't hate so much as I did a decade ago. I've learned not to hate the Pokemon, and I've become a fairly effective trainer, to the point that I can earn a decent living just assisting with cleaning up whatever messes are currently happening somewhere in the world. It's a lot of travel, and I can meet all kinds of new, impressive Pokemon to work with.

As the sun begins to set, I start unrolling my sleeping bag. At this point, with all the climbing today, I'm only wearing a pair of shorts. Standing just over 6 feet, with close-cropped dark hair, and a slender, athletic build, and glasses, I don't really fit any of the stereotypical trainer looks, and I probably look more like a professor in training than a battle-hardened mercenary.  
As the sun dips beneath the waves, I lay back on my sleeping bag, head propped on a pillow against a bush, and pull out my Dex. Opening the web browser, I pull up the video player, and start trying to pick something trashy to watch. I haven't gotten quite enough exercise today to just fall straight asleep without tiring myself out, but I'm not quite alert enough to have a real preference, so I'm kind of just scrolling through my options, glancing at the previews, with my hand in my shorts cradling my balls.

For some reason, I'm feeling hornier than usual when I'm this tired, but also just a little slow making up my mind for when I'm this horny. Suddenly, a slight noise from the side grabs my full attention. I don't see anything yet, and I'm not even sure what I heard. I put my hand on the Pokeball holding my Kommo-o, when I hear a faint "don't" in my head, a light psychic projection.  
Suddenly, I see a row of pink eyes, and I'm floored. I've never even heard of a Claydol in the islands, and I'm curious both how they got here, and why they spoke to me instead of attacking, so I hold off. Kommo-o would be a serious uphill battle against the Psychic pokemon anyways, and they would know before even I did if I went for a different ball.

As if they had heard my thought process... right, they did... "got here when master released me. bad master thought it would be funny. lonely. you seemed nice, you felt nice, I wanted to feel nice." I blushed a bit at this, realizing what Claydol meant. They liked the lust rolling around in my brain, the sensation of my hand cradling my semi-erect dick. Except it wasn't semi-erect now. It wasn't even soft, despite the intrusion. The knowledge that I was being watched had me hard as hell. All seven inches, raging, ready to go. 

Claydol seemed to feel this, moving closer. "can watch?" it asked, then, sensing my answer, they moved even closer as I stripped out of my shorts. I could feel a presence in the back of my mind, just observing the sensations, sharing them. I started stroking, a light grip, just enough for friction across the sensitive underside. All of the eyes were watching, unblinking, as Claydol experienced everything I experienced. I'd always loved the idea of being watched, the idea of someone else getting off on me, and it was just turning me on even more. 

I was watching Claydol, which, while definitely not resembling a human, was obviously intelligent and obviously a willing participant. The idea didn't bother me, I've known I was pansexual, although I had never expected that to include Pokemon before. Once this was the context, anyone who wanted to be involved was the sexiest thing around, and I knew Claydol could feel that too.

I pulled my feet up a bit, just to brace against the slope, spreading my legs a bit and angling my knees, and Claydol drifted closer. I was still stroking, at a moderate pace, to build up slowly, rather than just a frantic, quick orgasm. I was enjoying this way too much for anything else. 

"can help?" I heard. I had no idea how Claydol might help, but they were inside my head, and clearly knew what I enjoyed, so they moved closer even as a rush of anticipation tingled down my spine. Their strangly shaped little arm rippled down into a smoother shape. Of course, it's ground, not just psychic, it can control it's body. I felt just a slight, slender tendril of arm flicker around my ass, stroking down from my balls to the rim, then flicker across a few times. 

I shuddered, and let out an involuntary moan as they slipped just the tip of their arm into my ass, then twitched and expanded it, hitting the prostate. I gasped. Everything just immediately amplified as the pleasure flooded through my prostate, and I grunted, feeling every stroke of my hand even more, as my other hand gripped the vegetation next to my sleeping bag. I shuddered, suddenly stroking rapidly, and suddenly came, harder than I had in months. Four huge spurts later, I was collapsing in pleasure, and drifting off to sleep, as the Claydol snuggled up next to me.


	2. Sharing

I woke up, abruptly, as I always do, and wondered at the amount of light. Apparently I slept a good bit better than I usually do, and longer. Claydol, still nestled against my ribs, under my arm, vibrated slightly. "you sleep happy." I smiled, and, being a bit self conscious about just letting it read my mind all the time, said "Yes, thank you for last night. I hope it was good for you." "yes," I felt, "your pleasure mine." A brief afterglow flooded through me as they shared my orgasm from their perspective, sending a shudder through my body. 

I smiled as I made breakfast and broke camp. I hadn't even thought of putting a Pokeball on Claydol, it seemed inappropriate in this kind of relationship; I wanted them to keep their autonomy. I ate a chocolate granola bar while I worked, feeling Claydol as a light, constant presence in my mind. It wasn't intrusive, just companionable silence in the beautiful, warm sun. 

I shouldered my pack, only wearing shorts and some sturdy low hiking boots and turning inland, towards a canyon with a waterfall visible a few miles away. The terrain is fairly rough and open, the jungle not too dense. A few clouds hang in the sky, but nothing suggesting any interesting weather today. Claydol moves along beside me, humming within my mind. 

As we walk, they ask questions about my sexuality, having gotten some glimpses in my mind, and I allow them to study various memories of me with men and women, different acts, different body types. I make sure to let them know how important my partner's eagerness and pleasure is, showing my excitement for those things. Occasionally they ask a question I can't answer, like what a woman's sensation would be in a scenario, but they don't seem disappointed that I don't know, rather, they seem excited.

Between my naturally light footsteps and Claydol's psychic powers, we avoid any wild Pokemon as we make the harsh trek to the waterfall and the pool beneath it, which runs off languidly downstream back the way we came. Reaching the clear pool, and seeing it's devoid of any dangerous Pokemon, I strip off my boots and shorts, and dive in. Claydol flirts with the shallows a bit, but stays back, and just enjoys the cool sensations from my own body. 

As I swim, Claydol slowly starts projecting the sensations of our sex from last night back into my mind, gently, at about a tenth of the strength. It's the most seductive thing I've ever experienced, reliving my own orgasm, slowed down and protracted over a span of minutes as I swim through the cool water. I get hard, and swim to the shallows, where I can sit with my waist just above the surface, and lean back, basking in the sensations, and closing my eyes.

I feel Claydol gliding over to me, making sure I know they're approaching, as I enjoy the phantom sensations. Their sunwarmed moist clay body brushes against my dick, rippling to create a notch that perfectly fits, then slowly shifts, absorbing me inside their body. It's a different, but pleasant sensation. A little more natural than some sort of pocket pussy, but as their body is under perfect control, they can duplicate the sensations of being inside someone quite nicely. 

The clay begins rippling up and down, waves, vibrations, and suction alternating, a tease at the base of the cockhead, then a ripple all the way down. It brings a memory I had shown it to the forefront of my mind, a gorgeous, slightly heavyset, curvy brunette, who rode me as I played with her large breasts. She moaned, moving in perfect time as I gripped her hips, rocking just slightly forward and back as well as up and down, begging me... "cum for me, I want to feel you cum!" inside my mind, as my breath heaves out of my body, a grunt, a moan. 

I hold myself up with one hand, as the other reaches around to grip the back of Claydol, who, strangely, isn't moving at all, even as every nerve in my dick tells me otherwise. "Fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum," I grunt, and hear "yes, cum for me, cum.", and I do, thrusting in just the once, and slumping forward into Claydol.


	3. Gardevoir

"we were watched". I feel in my mind, as I bask, still hard in the grip of Claydol's tight, gently rippling orifice. I look around, not seeing anyone at first, until my gaze is helpfully directed behind a bush off to my right. A Gardevoir, tall and lean, is just visible in between the branches of the scrub brush, gazing directly at us. I feel Claydol reach out to her with their mind. Slowly, she walks forward, light on her feet. "What did I just feel?" she asks, in a gentle, shy voice. "Pleasure," I tell her, "we were making each other feel good. Did you enjoy watching?"

"Yes," she said. "I have felt something similar in my own body before, but never in someone else's." My eyes drift, from her long green hair, fluttering in the breeze, to her huge, round brown eyes. She's a bit taller than the average Gardevoir, standing about 5 and a half feet, willowy, with long arms and fingers, and thin legs. None of her curves really match up with human curves, despite being vaguely humanoid. She swishes, and I realize that the wispy dress she wears, which doesn't even seem entirely real to my eyes with Claydol in my mind, covers an almost exactly human vagina. 

Her mind brushes mine, feeling different from Claydol's and distinctly feminine, and her shape ripples. Blonde, then brunette, then red hair. Breasts that grow from a petite A to a D, and then settle at a C, then back through. She ranges from skinny to slightly fat, and every other body type, all in the span of a moment. A bewildered look settles on her face. "Normally my body fits whatever is least threatening, but with you, it changes constantly, why?"

I calmly and politely explain that she could take any appearance and be beautiful and non-threatening to me, as she slowly settles on her normal appearance, with human breasts, a B cup that fits her normal petite frame. Her areolas turn a lush, intermediate green, and her skin settles at more of a seafoam. "Can you make me feel the way you feel?" she asks.

Claydol brushes my mind with a trace of approval, and slides up and back, off of my still hard dick, and I stand, holding out a hand to Gardevoir. She takes it, and I lead her a few steps out into the water, so it comes up waist-deep on us, and pull her close against my body, leaning down for a tentative kiss. 

Her fairy abilities make her taste like a good Port wine, dried cranberries and dark chocolate, as my lips brush hers for the first time. Her skin is soft, and feels lightly of smooth, warm leaves. I cradle the small of her back with one hand, and stroke lightly from the base of her neck, down her shoulder, to her arm, then entwine our fingers as I kiss her again, a bit more urgently this time. My tongue finds hers, teasing around the inside of her lips as our bodies press together.

I slowly disengage our hands, and slide my hand to her waist, tracing my fingers up her ribs, to the side of her breast, then gently cup it, teasing across her nipple with my thumb as she inhales just a bit. She tries the same on me, tracing a line up my body, leaving a light tingle at her touch. I let her mind feel the pleasure I feel, and she pushes her body a bit more urgently against me. 

My hand runs down her slender abdomen to her inner thigh, tracing down, then I bring a single finger to where the clitoris would be on a human woman. There's nothing detectable right at the top of her pussy, but there is a slightly rougher wetter spot of skin on either side of the lips near the top. As I pass my fingers across it, she shudders and thrusts her hips forward just a bit, so I keep going, slipping my finger from one lip to the other, to tease both spots. 

I slide my fingers down, testing the entrance, it's wet, a bit more slippery than human, a thinner wetness, like water-based lube, and stretches nicely to accomodate first one, then a second finger. Not wanting to try too much at once too quickly, I slowly thrust both fingers all the way in, curving back towards myself like I'm looking for the g-spot, and begin to finger Gardevoir.

As I'm fingering her, her appearance begins to flicker again, unconsciously, she ripples into a slightly taller woman to match my height, making it easier to kiss, her body stays willowy, but her breasts grow slightly between us, pushing into my chest, as my hand at the small of her back slowly shifts as she increases the curve of her ass and hips. She brings her hand from my chest down to my rock hard dick, and begins stroking it, eliciting a gasp from me. 

She picks her legs up and wraps them around me, and I begin wading us towards the cliff next to the waterfall. We push up against the rocks, and I grab my dick and place it at the entrance to her slick pussy. I grab her curvy ass with one hand, and begin playing with a green nipple with the other as I thrust my full length slowly into her for the first time. She moans, her smooth pussy sliding effortlessly down my cock. 

I thrust in and out, slowly picking up the tempo as she begs "Yes, yes, please fuck me", as her shape ripples again, slowly getting a bit larger and thicker, unconsciously giving me more to grip as I give her what she's asking for, thrusting steadily, but not quite fast or hard, just deep. 

Her wet pussy begins to contract, quiver, and ripple in a way no human's ever has, getting slicker and tighter, as her breath speeds up and catches. "I'm cumming," she moans into my neck, pulling me tighter against her, "I'm cumming and I can't stop." It's the hottest thing I've ever heard, and I feel my own orgasm building in my dick. "Fuck yeah, I'm going to cum too," I grunt. "Don't stop, I want to feel it inside me, please!" she begs. My control shatters, and I cum, deep inside her, with one final deep thrust.


End file.
